September 2011 Lists (Back From the Forbidden!)
These are the September 2011 Forbidden and Limited Lists for Back From the Forbidden! Format effective September 1, 2011. It is based on the September 2011 Lists; each card name written in bold signifies a difference from that list. Full Lists Forbidden 「禁止カード」 There are 30 Forbidden cards for September 2011 Back From the Forbidden! ; Monster Cards (17) * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「 」 * Cyber-Stein 「 」 * Cyber Jar 「 」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Disk Commander 「 」 * Fiber Jar 「 」 * Fishborg Blaster 「 」 * Magical Scientist 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「 」 * Mind Master 「 」 * Rescue Cat 「 」 * Substitoad 「 」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「 」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「 」 * Tsukuyomi 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「 」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 ; Spell Cards (9) * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「 」 * Card of Safe Return 「 」 * Cold Wave 「 」 * Giant Trunade 「 」 * Last Will 「 」 * Mass Driver 「 」 * Painful Choice 「 」 * Premature Burial 「 」 * Temple of the Kings 「 」 ; Trap Cards (4) * Crush Card Virus 「 」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「 」 * Last Turn 「 」 * Time Seal 「 」 Limited 「制限カード」 There are 86 Limited cards for September 2011 Back From the Forbidden! ; Monster Cards (35) * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「 」 * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「 」 * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow 「 」 * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「 」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「 」 * Dandylion 「 」 * Debris Dragon 「 」 * Elemental HERO Stratos 「 」 * Formula Synchron 「 」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「 」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「 」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「 」 * Goyo Guardian 「 」 * Honest 「 」 * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En 「 」 * Lonefire Blossom 「 」 * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner 「 」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Marshmallon 「 」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Morphing Jar 「 」 * Necroface 「 」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「 」 * Night Assailant 「 」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「 」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「 」 * Sangan 「 」 * Sinister Serpent 「 」 * T.G. Hyper Librarian 「 」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「 」 ; Spell Cards (39) * Advanced Ritual Art 「 」 * Allure of Darkness 「 」 * Black Whirlwind 「 」 * Book of Moon 「 」 * Brain Control 「 」 * Burial from a Different Dimension 「 」 * Card Destruction 「 」 * Change of Heart 「 」 * Charge of the Light Brigade 「 」 * Confiscation 「 」 * Dark Hole 「 」 * Delinquent Duo 「 」 * Dimension Fusion 「 」 * Emergency Teleport 「 」 * Foolish Burial 「 」 * Future Fusion 「 」 * Gateway of the Six 「 」 * Graceful Charity 「 」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「 」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Infernity Launcher 「 」 * Level Limit - Area B 「 」 * Limiter Removal 「 」 * Metamorphosis 「 」 * Mind Control 「 」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「 」 * Monster Gate 「 」 * Monster Reborn 「 」 * One for One 「 」 * Pot of Avarice 「 」 * Pot of Greed 「 」 * Primal Seed 「 」 * Raigeki 「 」 * Reasoning 「 」 * Reinforcement of the Army 「 」 * Scapegoat 「 」 * Shien's Smoke Signal 「 」 * Snatch Steal 「 」 * The Forceful Sentry 「 」 ; Trap Cards (12) * Ceasefire 「 」 * Imperial Order 「 」 * Magical Explosion 「 」 * Mirror Force 「 」 * Return from the Different Dimension 「 」 * Ring of Destruction 「 」 * Royal Oppression 「 」 * Solemn Judgment 「 」 * The Transmigration Prophecy 「 」 * Torrential Tribute 「 」 * Trap Dustshoot 「 」 * Wall of Revealing Light 「 」 Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 There are 18 Semi-Limited cards for September 2011 Back From the Forbidden! ; Monster Cards (7) * Archlord Kristya 「 」 * Card Trooper 「 」 * Destiny HERO - Malicious 「 」 * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「 」 * Necro Gardna 「 」 * Summoner Monk 「 」 * Tragoedia 「 」 ; Spell Cards (5) * Chain Strike 「 」 * Destiny Draw 「 」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「 」 * Royal Tribute 「 」 * Swords of Revealing Light 「 」 ; Trap Cards (6) * Bottomless Trap Hole 「 」 * Call of the Haunted 「 」 * Magic Cylinder 「 」 * Mind Crush 「 」 * Ojama Trio 「 」 * Solemn Warning 「 」 Changes References Category:Forbidden & Limited Lists